Animals, Inc. (NatureRules1 Style)
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Monsters, Inc. Cast * Sulley - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Mike - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Boo - Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Randall - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Mr. Waternoose - Lion (Panthera leo) * Celia Mae - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Roz - Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Needleman and Smitty - Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) and Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Fungus - African Civet (Civettictis civetta), and Asian Golden Cat (Catopuma temminckii) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Ms. Flint - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Pupils - Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus), Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) and African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus adspersus) * Jerry - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * George Sanderson - Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus), Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus), Mbu Pufferfish (Tetraodon mbu), Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri), Markhor (Capra falconeri), Mekong Giant Catfish (Pangasianodon gigas), ''Merlin (''Falco columbarius), and Millipede * Charlie - Aardvark (Orycteropus afer), Abyssinian Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus abyssinicus), Addax (Addax nasomaculatus), African Black Duck (Anas sparsa), Afghan Hound, Amami Rabbit (Pentalagus furnessi), Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis), and Ant * Bob Peterson - African Leopard (Panthera pardu''s), African Palm Civet (''Nandinia binotata), African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus), African Pygmy Mouse (Mus minutoides), Arabian Leopard (Panthera pardus nimr), and Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) * Frank - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus), Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum), Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus), Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria), Visayan Spotted Deer (Rusa alfredi), and Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) * Harley P. Gerson - Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Harley's Assistant - Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Luckey's Assistant - African Rock Python (Python sebae) * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Ranft's Assistant - Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis), Giraffe Weevil (Trachelophorus giraffa), Glossy Ibis (Plegadis falcinellus), Gold Dust Day Gecko (Phelsuma laticauda), Golden Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur aureus), Galah (Cacatua roseicapilla), Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus), Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi), Gouldian Finch (Erythrura gouldiae) and Grasshopper * Marge - Jackson's Chameleon (Chamaeleo jacksonii), Jeweled Chameleon (Furcifer campani), Japanese Badger (Meles anakuma), Japanese Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica), Japanese Giant Salamander (Andrias japonicus), Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata), Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus), Japanese Sparrowhawk (Accipiter gularis), Japanese Tree Kangaroo and Javan Ferret-Badger (Melogale orientalis) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer), Cape Fox (Vulpes chama), Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris), Cape Hare (Lepus capensis), Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis), Caracal (Caracal caracal), Cabot's Tragopan (Tragopan caboti), Canada Goose (Branta canadensis), Caribou (Rangifer tarandus), Carrion Crow (Corvus corone), Caspian Seal (Pusa caspica), and Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) * Chuck - Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis), Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus), Chapman's Zebra (Equus quagga chapmani), Cichlid, Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus), Common Agama (Agama agama), Cave Swiftlet (Collocalia linchi), Celebes Macaque (Macaca nigra), Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius), Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis), Chinese Blackbird (Turdus mandarinus), and Chinese Crested Dog * Ricky Plesuski - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Ricky's Assistant - Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) * Rivera - African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer), African Forest Buffalo (Syncerus caffer nanus), Atlantic Yellow-Nosed Albatross (Thalassarche chlororhynchos), Australian Bustard (Ardeotis australis), and Australian King Parrot (Alisterus scapularis) * Betty - Impala (Aepyceros melampus), Indri (Indri indri), Indian Cobra (Naja naja), Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica), and Indian Cuckoo (Cuculus micropterus) * Spike Jones - Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata), Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus coronatus), Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus), Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus), Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela), Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis), and Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) * Waxford - Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis), Serval (Leptailurus serval) Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex), Side-Striped Jackal (Canis adustus), Silky Sifaka (Propithecus candidus), Silverfish (Lepisma saccharina) and Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii) * Ted Pauley - Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Ted's Assistant - Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * The CDA - White-Backed Vultures (Gyps africanus), White-Bellied Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus leucogaster) Lappet-Faced Vultures (Torgos tracheliotos) and Lesser Spotted Eagle (Clanga pomarina) * Chalooby - Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) and Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * Sushi Chef - Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) * Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Greater Kudus (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Trash Monster - Aardwolf (Proteles cristatus) * Tony - Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * Blobby - Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Trailer Folk - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * TV News Reporter - Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Interviewees - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) and Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) * Dr. Frasenberger - Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Teacher - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Children - Cheetah Cubs (Acinonyx jubatus) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Jimmy (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Rex (in outtakes) - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) Cast Gallery African bush elephant, also known as the savana elephant or African elephant.jpg|African Bush Elephant as Sully Thomsons-gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle as Mike Blossom PPG (2).png|Blossom as Boo 2-Spotted-Hyena-Crocuta-crocuta.jpg|Spotted Hyena as Randall Lion Masai Mara.jpg|Lion as Mr. Waternoose Dog, African Wild.jpg|African Wild Dog as Roz Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs